


Alona (Eren) the Hula Dancer

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1941, AU, Angst...it is WAR, Death, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Levi Ackerman goes to Club Rose with Commander Erwin Smith.  The date is December 6th, 1941.  The location is Pearl City, Honolulu, Hawai'i.  Levi is about to meet a very beautiful bronze god named Alona (the Hawaiian word for the name Aaron).</p><p>* Author's Note:  I don't know if there was a club named Rose in Pearl City in the year 1941.  For the purpose of this fic, this place is fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alona (Eren) the Hula Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: Alona"
> 
> This story is a small tribute to my father who was a Marine that served in the Philippines during World War II.

The year is 1941, December 6th to be exact. Commander Smith and his right hand man Captain Levi Ackerman are in a small club far off the beaten path just outside of Pearl City. The men are relaxing in a much needed shore leave after being at sea for over two weeks. Levi drinks his drink then says, “I should be going. It's late and I'd really like to sleep in a real bed for once.”

“Come on, Levi, sit and enjoy the floor show,” the commander says good naturally. When he sees Levi stand he adds, “That's an order.”

Levi pulls a surly face then sits back down. “Fine,” he adds with no real interest in watching some scantly clad women shake their asses. A moment later the MC approaches the mic saying, “Ladies and gentleman Club Rose is proud to present the children of Pele.” 

A moment later, a young man dressed in only a pa'u or ti leave skirt takes center stage. He is bronze from head to toe, has long brown hair past his shoulders, and his wrist, ankles, and head is encircled by fern foliage. The audience gets quiet as he boy begins his chant. A moment later traditional music is added and the child begins to sway and move in time to the beat. He squats and his knees flare out. That's when Levi realizes this brat isn't wearing a loin clothe. Levi leans forward a bit more, eyes transfixed on the bronze god before him. Erwin places a bill between his fingers holding up for the mater d to see. When the man approaches, Erwin whispers into the man's ear motioning with the money toward the youth on stage, receives a nod, and is relieved of the twenty dollar bill he was holding.

The dance continues as does the chanting and Levi's gaze never leaves the young man. 

Once the dance is finished, Erwin chuckles, “See anything you like?”

Levi immediately snaps back to his surly bored look and says, “I have no idea what you're implying, Smith.”

“Of course not.” 

A moment later their food arrives. Levi looks down at his plate saying, “Steak?”

“Certainly. What did you expect? Poi?”

“Yes, actually,” Levi adds as he takes a bite. The meat nearly melts in his mouth. “Good god, Erwin. How did you find this place?”

“Oh, I have my sources,” the commander replies while digging into his own meal.

After a few more beers, Levi yawns saying, “I'd love to stay but I have an early day tomorrow.”

“Fine, go,” Erwin says a bit too eagerly as he watches the petite blonde swaying her hips up on stage. Levi nods then heads up to his hotel room.

The Captain unlocks his door, removes his shirt, and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returns, he begins to unbuckle his belt as an arm slowly reaches for the small lamp on the bedside table. Levi draws his sidearm and points it in the direction of the bed. A moment later he sees a set of curious sea green eyes gazing up at him in surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was told to wait for you to return,” the man child answers.

Levi lowers his side arm asking, “By whom?”

“Dr. Jaeger the owner of this establishment, Captain.”

“What's your name, brat?”

“Alona or in your language Aaron.”

“Eren?”

“Yes but I prefer 'Alona' since that is my true given name,” the kid insists.

“Well, Alona, I believe there's been some sort of mix up. I don't need a prostitute.”

“I am not a prostitute, Captain. Dr. Jaeger owns me as he owns all of the performers that work here,” the kid adds.

“You're his...slave?”

“Yes and if you send me away without earning my keep, I will receive the lash. If you do not wish me, we have several others...”

“No. That's alright. Um, I suppose you can sleep on the sofa. That way your owner will assume you've fulfilled your duties,” Levi adds.

“You honestly don't desire me,” Alona wonders. “I assumed from the way you were gawking at me from your seat that you find me pleasant to the eye...”

“Yes, very pleasant but I'm kind of a clean freak and I don't just have sex with strange men no matter how appealing they might be.”

“I understand,” Alona states as he rises from the bed. This is the first time Levi gets a full look at what he's passing up. The lamp light plays along Alona's spine, touches on the dimples of his buttocks, and caresses the young man's tan thighs. Levi feels his loins scream that he's being an idiot. Alona reaches over and draws his jeans from the back of the armchair. Levi watches him dress...muscles flexing as his lithe form moves. Levi realizes he's already sporting a semi. “It's funny,” Alona starts to say, “you're the first person that's ever turned me away.” When Alona looks back at the captain, he sees a very lustfilled look gazing back at him. “Or are you turning me away?”

Levi's pulled from his stupor at that and he blinks a few times. He clears his throat then says, “Sorry, brat, it's just that you are very appealing...”

Looking at Levi's bare chest and rippled abs the kid replies, “As are you, Captain.”

Levi looks down at himself having forgotten he removed his shirt. When he looks back up into those deep mystical pools he says, “Thanks.”

Alona replaces his shirt and walks over to the sofa saying, “I do appreciate you allowing me to stay here tonight.” Then he curls up on the sofa to get some sleep. 

His long silky brown hair spills over the cushion and Levi says, “No problem.”

 

At 7:53 am the morning of December 7th, 1941, all hell breaks loose as the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor! Alona wakes to the sound of Air raid sirens blaring. He scrambles toward the bed but finds it empty and militarily made to precision. 

“Captain!” he shouts. “Captain?”

He realizes that his captain is a military man and it's highly likely that he rose very early to report to his ship. Alona races to Pearl Harbor as bombs burst all around him. The place is in utter chaos as ship after ship is sunk without mercy. Kamikaze pilots fly into the parked and floundering war ships as the US military is unprepared for this attack. Then like a beacon in the darkness, he hears a man shouting orders. “Ern, Gunther, shoot that motherfucker down before he plows into the side of the Missouri! Auruo, take Peter's place at the machine gun and rip those bastards apart!” 

Auruo shoves Peter's corpse aside so he can take over and get the Zero before he kills any more of his allies.

“Alona, what the fuck are you doing here,” the Captain shouts. “Get the fuck out of here before you get yourself killed!”

“I'm here to help. Just tell me what to do.”

Levi's too busy to waste time babysitting the brat so he shouts, “Find a place to hide and stay there.”

Alona is not deterred by the captain's rantings instead he runs toward the gunner's nest and helps Auruo change his shells. “Yes, kid. Just like that. Allow the cartridges to slide through your hands. That way it doesn't get tangled.” Alona nods and does as he's told.

A Zero draws a bead on their nest and begins his run. Alona sees the danger and tries to warn Auruo but he's a moment too late. Auruo is shot. Alona says, “Sorry,” then shoves the dying man out of the way to take over for him. The machine gun bucks and Alona isn't able to hit anything at first but when the Zero turns for a second run, Alona manages to get him in his sights and blast away until the plane comes to a crashing halt in the sea. 

It's all over by 9:55 am. Thousands of men are dead or dying...Ern and Gunther among them. The Captain makes his way over to Alona. The kid is covered in sweat and bruises. “Fuck, brat, for a novice with no training, that was pretty fucking amazing!”

The kid wants to smile at the compliment but seeing all the death and destruction around him, he can't quite manage it. 

 

***

The most heart-wrenching reminder of that day has to be the exhaust stack of the Arizona sticking out of the water in water so shallow the entire ship is still visible. One thousand one hundred seventy-seven men died on the USS Arizona (BB-39) that day. Of those, 1,102 still have their resting place inside the sunken hull of the battleship which is located in Pearl Harbor, Honolulu, Hawai'i off the island of Oahu and is accessible by boat and is viewed by over two million people annually!


End file.
